


So Much for the Afternoon

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan has a few ideas of his own that Greece really hadn't expected or approves of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much for the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ February 27, 2010. 
> 
> Written for sanna_lan for the Greece/Japan winter exchange over at giripanexchange. The prompt I used was "'In which Japan tries to be a good uke, and Greece is confused.' aka. Japan is confused in the matter of man-to-man relationships. He looks for help in the worst place possible – in a yaoi manga. (i.e. one where there are WEEPING LITTLE UKES and BIG BAD SEMES.) Greece has to set his misconceptions right. Hilariousness ensues."

  
Greece certainly wasn’t the type to hesitate, especially in matters such as these. But it seemed that Japan often summoned up the unexpected reactions in him, and really acting uncharacteristically at times made things more interesting and unpredictable. And even now, Japan was acting almost uncharacteristically like himself, too, acting spontaneously and announcing, so out of the blue, that Greece would look much better with his clothing off.  
  
Greece was also certainly not someone to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he didn’t have to be told twice and, after a brief moment of blinking owlishly at Japan, smiled his slow, lopsided smile and slunk up next to Japan’s side. Japan breathed out slowly, eyes fluttering a moment before he closed them, waiting for Greece’s move.   
  
And move Greece did. He’d been waiting so long.   
  
He ran his hand slowly up along his thigh, eyes hooded in concentration. He licked his lips, feeling his throat was too dry. He curved over his partner, watching the way he responded to his ministrations.   
  
He knew to move slow. They were in a new relationship, and in the past Greece knew that Japan was more than likely to react strongly to his advances, and not in the way he would prefer. Instead of arching into his touch, he would recoil, stick his nose into a comic he was reading, and mutter something about how he still had very important things he had to review and look over. It didn’t frustrate Greece too much, because in his long years of living he understood the importance of patience. And with Japan, patience was key. He didn’t mind waiting, because to him, Japan was far more important than any sexual desire he may have. But that didn’t mean he never felt frustrated at times, or longed to be with Japan in such a way. It just wasn’t something that Japan wanted, or was ready for. Greece understood that.   
  
Which was why in the current situation, he was surprised that it had somehow led to this, with Japan lying back on his back, looking up at him with hooded eyes as Greece’s hands brushed silently over his body, dipping underneath the folds of his kimono to touch smooth, warmed skin. It’d been a long time since they’d been like this—the time that Japan pretended was only a dream—and Greece intended to savor every moment if he could.  
  
Japan seemed nervous, shivering when Greece’s work-hardened hands stroked along his skin.   
  
He smiled down at Japan, trying to set his mind at ease. His fingers curled gently around the fabric of his kimono.  
  
“Is this alright?” he asked, words quiet.   
  
Japan seemed startled by the question, peering up at Greece with inquisitive eyes. He thought over the question, weighing the alternative answers he could provide in his mind, then nodded. “Yes,” he said, “Please continue.”  
  
Greece nodded his head, pulling back to remove his jacket and slip off his shirt, heading Japan’s suggestion that he would look better naked (Japan, too, he thought, would look at his best without clothing, and he thrilled in the knowledge that soon he would be able to experience that). He moved slowly, making sure that Japan’s eyes were on him as he stripped. When his vision was cleared of the fabric, he found Japan’s eyes were indeed on him, lips slightly parted. Greece captured his gaze and held firm as he slipped back over him, pausing when their breaths were mingled, mere moments apart. Greece studied his expression, assessing the situation while thrilling in the progression of the afternoon. This certainly hadn’t been his plan when Japan had come to visit (he’d expected cloud-watching, philosophizing, and squared watermelons—never this, not now).   
  
Greece cradled Japan’s jaw line, gentle and affectionate. Japan’s eyes fell shut and they kissed, slow and even. They’d waited a long time for this, and Greece was determined to take it slow, to appreciate the feel of being with Japan like this. It wouldn’t do to rush.   
  
He kissed him, sucking on his lower lip before stroking it with his tongue, nudging their mouths closer and deepening the kiss. Japan wasn’t breathing, and usually when they kissed Japan was enthusiastically responding, but now he remained passive and malleable, allowing Greece to do what he wished, his mouth soft and relenting against Greece’s lips.   
  
“Nn,” Japan murmured, which wasn’t quite what Greece had ever heard before and it caused him pause. He pulled away, his breathing slightly labored and cheeks flushed with desire. Japan sounded, and indeed looked, as if he was in pain.  
  
Greece frowned. “What is it? Are you alright?”   
  
Japan nodded, his face red not with pleasure but with embarrassment. He averted his gaze, expression closed off, pensive. Greece pulled away, keeping his fingers tangled in Japan’s hair.  
  
“Are you sure?”he pressed.  
  
“Yes,” Japan answered, eyes closing again. He sighed, “Don’t stop.”   
  
Greece, admittedly, was finding it hard to think with a good portion of his blood flow migrating south for the duration of their activities. But he knew, or suspected, that Japan’s reactions and Japan’s words were not quite matching up. Something was wrong.  
  
But Japan had told him not to stop. He wasn’t quite sure what to do about the situation—it had never happened before that someone was with him who did not want to be with him—At least, Greece was not very good as assessing mixed signals, as he so rarely encountered them. Only with Japan, and even then only occasionally. Japan told him to keep going again, though, so he brushed aside the rest of Japan’s kimono, leaving him naked and exposed—and soft, Greece realized with horrified guilt. Japan peered up at him, mouth parted again and body arching for Greece’s touch.  
  
Greece’s fingertips brushed, soft as a feather, over Japan’s cock, trying to usher forth a better bodily response. It was natural, he reasoned, because it’d certainly been a while since Japan had been with anyone like this—he would have to be a little unsure, but Greece would work hard to learn what made Japan feel good, what would make his face red from desire, not shame.  
  
He curled his fingers over Japan’s cock, thumbing at the slit and watching Japan’s expression calmly, gauging the reaction. He saw it then—the flash of pleasure, the brief moment when his breath hitched—before the look closed off, Japan biting his lip and stifling the noise that tried to wedge past his constricted throat. His hands twitched, as if wishing to rise and grasp Greece, but instead remained passively by his side.  
  
This wasn’t right.  
  
“Japan?”  
  
“Yes?” Japan asked, not looking at him.  
  
“What do you like? Tell me what you want me to do.”  
  
Japan’s expression flickered. “You’re… you’re asking me?”  
  
Greece, puzzled, replied. “Yes. I want to know what it is you like, what makes you feel good.”  
  
Japan stared at him for a moment before his gaze shifted away with a small clearing of his throat. He stayed very quiet for a moment, and Greece didn’t dare move. They were stuck at some kind of strange crossroads, waiting for the other to speak and yet neither did. Greece found that he was holding his breath, waiting.   
  
“Whatever it is you wish for,” Japan said. “Please take what you want.”  
  
Greece’s frown returned, increasing and creasing his brow.   
  
Japan didn’t look at him again. He was hard now in Greece’s hold, but did not look pleased at all. Instead, he seemed as if this was an obligation or a chore, something of a duty that he’d have to suffer through until it was over.  
  
This really wasn’t right.  
  
“I’m not here to take anything,” Greece said, keeping calm, though very confused.  
  
Japan frowned this time. “You’re being too gentle.”  
  
“Gentle?” Greece parroted.  
  
Japan nodded. “You’re meant to shove me down and dominate.”  
  
“Is that what you want?” Greece asked, genuinely surprised and feeling lost in this sudden situation—all this time he’d never taken Japan to want something like that, though in the end Greece should know better than to assume merely by looking; people all had their kinks.  
  
Japan didn’t answer him, though. He turned his gaze away yet again and tensed, as if waiting. He said, “I’s how it’s done, in these situations.”  
  
Greece scratched at the back of his head, puzzled. There was a long, strained silence as the words Japan spoke finally sunk into Greece’s head. And even then, he was unsure what to make of the statement. He was torn between being amused or confused, and settled on a mixture.   
  
“Japan…there isn’t a manual for sex,” he said, soothingly, giving him a small, comforting smile. Japan did not respond to it. Greece paused, then added, “Well, there are—but they aren’t the be all and end all. We just do what we want, what feels good.”  
  
Japan’s eyes clenched shut.  
  
Greece felt as if his chest was a block of ice. He cupped Japan’s face, murmuring his name.  
  
Japan would not look at him.  
  
“Why—?”  
  
“I have submitted myself to you, Greece-san. Please don’t make me shame myself.”   
  
Greece pulled back, frowning. He released his hold on Japan and pulled up his kimono for him, covering him. Startled, this time Japan did look up at him, eyes wide, as if afraid Greece would leave.  
  
“It’s not,” Greece said very seriously, “about submission, or honor.” He touched Japan’s face briefly before drawing it away. “It can be, I suppose. But for me to you—it’s not for me to force myself on you. It’s a matter of me and you feeling good, trusting one another and taking and giving pleasure. As equals.”  
  
Japan did not reply.  
  
Greece sighed. “Where did you get the idea that I was trying to shame you? Or to use you?”  
  
“I…” Japan began.  
  
Greece stared at him, visibly upset.  
  
Japan sat up, his kimono slipping and pooling in his lap. He looked frightened, unsure. He reached out his hand and before he could snatch it back, Greece seized it, kissing his palm. Smoldering green eyes watched him.  
  
Japan swallowed. “I studied my…” he trailed off, perhaps in that moment realizing the absurdity of the situation and his reasoning. “My boy-love comics—the sex was… like this.”  
  
Greece stared at him more.  
  
Japan squirmed under the scrutiny. He bit his lip. “Because you are taller and have a darker skin tone… you were meant to dominate me.”  
  
Greece kissed his fingertips, trying to put the man at ease. “Is that what you want?”  
  
Japan closed his eyes, cheeks pink, and didn’t say anything for a long moment.  
  
Greece continued, “Do you want me to do something like that, Japan? To force you into submission and make you to be passive?”  
  
“I thought it was…how,” Japan muttered to the floor, face hidden from view. “I had prepared myself to carry this through.”  
  
“That’s not how it works,” Greece said with a shake of his head. “It’s not something you have to bear, but something that you’re supposed to want and desire. Not like this. Unless this is what you want.”  
  
“What do you want?”Japan asked.  
  
“You,” Greece replied with no hesitation and no joking tone. He looked at Japan in perfect seriousness.  
  
Japan looked startled by the directness, his eyes widening and his face flushing. Greece held his gaze, expression earnest. Japan thought this over.  
  
Then he pushed Greece to the ground, straddling him, kimono falling open.  
  
Greece looked up at him in surprise.  
  
“Is this alright?” Japan asked. His hands were already moving over his belt, tugging it open, fumbling to strip him the rest of the way.   
  
Greece couldn’t stop his smile. He nodded. “I like it best this way.”


End file.
